High School With Scalpels
by Blue Basium
Summary: A story based on Callie's line back in Season 2. Inspiring, that's what Callie is..
1. First Cut Is The Deepest

**A/N: **so yeah here's my attempt at a GA fic. I'm not promising it'll be great but PLEASE give it a chance! I love reviews so if you reviews, wheather what you say is good or bad, i'll find a cookie for you! lol I'm also not promising any pairings for the moment so that's another reason to keep reading and reviewing!

_**SUMMARY:** "This is high school with scalpels." If only Callie knew how right she was._

_It sucks being the new kid in High School. Meredith, Izzie, George, Christina and Alex are new. Drama, Love, Lust, Friendship, Anger, Hate, Confusion. It's what high school is all about. _

**High School With Scalpels: Chapter 1, The First Cut Is The Deepest**

The sun was rising into the almost cloudless sky. Which was a rare occurrence in itself for Seattle in autumn. What was another rare occurrence was that this September, Seattle Grace High, the school of choice for the richest and most powerful people in the Seattle area, had accepted five new students that year. Normally parents would have to put their child's name down on the day of their birth to even be in with a chance of that but for some reason the principal and Dean of Admissions had a weak moment and gone against their better judgement to accept these students.

These five were slowly waking up to experience what would be the most unforgettable day of their lives so far.

An alarm clock buzzed incessantly in Meredith Grey's ear. She groaned and raised her head from the mountain of pillows scattered on her bed. It was far to early to be awake she thought to herself. She wished she could be back home. Home with her dad. Instead of having to live with her barely there mom and start to attend a rich posh sounding private school. She just wanted Meredith to live up to her standards. Which was incredibly hard seeing as she was a world class surgeon. Ellis Grey had a history of being disappointed in her daughter and Meredith knew that wasn't about to change anytime soon. She guessed it would be about two weeks until the school got sick of her and she was expelled. That was how it normally worked. Just two weeks she told herself as she stepped into the shower and was greeted by freezing cold water. She suddenly had a feeling those two weeks would be the slowest of her entire life.

Isobel Stevens on the other hand was excited about her first day at a new school. She was a little nervous but she squashed that fear with about five cups of coffee. She'd done all the research she could with the incredibly slow computer at the library near the café she had been working at over the summer. She was prepared. She even had a list of questions ready for her new teachers. In her head she also had a list of answers to personal questions her new class mate would undoubtedly ask her. She looked at herself one last time on the mirror and let out a deep breath. "I can do this." she told herself. She glanced at her watch and quickly sprinted for the door it wouldn't look very well at all id she was late in her first day.

"Bye Mom!" she yelled slamming the door of the trailer closed and making her way towards the bus stop. She just hoped none of her future "friends" could see her leaving the trailer park.

Christina Yang glared at her mother across the breakfast table. Her mother reprimanded her about frowning and pre-mature wrinkles before turning her attention back to the newspaper.

"I just don't see what was wrong with my old school." Christina muttered under her breath.

"The problem," her mother began, "was that no body knew anything about your old school. If you wish to be successful like your father and I then you need connections. And since obviously you have no interest in making those yourself I am going to do those for you." she finished smiling to herself. She knew that as much as her daughter would bitch and moan and complain she would not refuse to attend school. She had to of she wanted to be a surgeon that she had her heart set on.

"He's not my dad. Step-dad." Christina corrected before getting up and going in search of the driver to take her to school and as far away from her mother as possible.

George O'Malley was not like his brothers. Or is father. Although he loved them he knew e was nothing like them. He was happy about that to some extent but other times it severely pissed him off when they called him soft or a wuss. Well, now he had his chance. He was starting a new school and he could make a fresh start on life. There was nothing to hold him back. His brothers would be back at the regular High School so he didn't have to worry about them jumping out of closets or around corners to show whoever was around baby pictures of him or tell stupid stories about the time he cried because he lost his doll. It wasn't a doll he reminded himself it was an action figure, one of a kind and would have been worth hundreds of dollars by now if he still had it. He wondered if this school had a comic book club. Wait, no. he was starting new, fresh. He would take up a sport, football or something like that. Anything that didn't have books involved seemed good enough to prove that he wasn't such a soft kid after all. He was brought suddenly out of his thoughts by the car stopping with a jump in front of a huge white and glass building with immaculate lawns stretching out on all four sides.

"You ready Georgie?" his dad asked him smiling slightly.

"My name is George. And yes I am ready. Now hand me my lunch and I'll see you later" he said determinedly. His dad suppressed a laugh and handed over the brown bag to his youngest son. He ruffled his hair before he jumped form the car and walked off determinedly towards the school.

Poor kid has no idea where he's going. Harold O'Malley thought to himself.

"Move." Alex Karev commanded shoving a boy with shaggy brown hair out of his way.

"Oh, uhm…m-maybe you could help me with something actually. I'm new and I was looking for the principal's office," George stammered.

Alex looked thoughtful. He could feel the eyes of the seniors boring into his back as they watched him keenly. He would never admit it to anyone but he was desperate for their acceptance. Especially that of Mark Sloan. He was the football team's star quarter back and Alex knew if wanted to get anywhere in this school it would be by getting Sloan on his side.

But despite that he was new too, and he really needed to find that office.

"Yeah fine I'll help you get there, just stop stuttering and follow me," he instructed grabbing George by the elbow and leading him away from where the seniors, who were now laughing, could see him.

"My name is George, by the way." George said pulling his elbow out of Alex's strong grip. He straightened himself out as he remembered this was the kind of attitude he was supposed to have now. Strong, independent, not afraid of what anyone though of him and also there to help the little guy who George didn't plan on being anymore. In other words, cocky arrogant and a complete pain in the ass.

Two weeks was beginning to look incredibly long.

* * *

OK so there's chapter one. More will come when i get reviews!! so go ahead and press that shiny cute purple button you see there. 


	2. Round Here

**A/N: first off thanks to all my fantastic reviewers! you guys are the best ever! now if you wnat to stay the best keeping reviewing! lol so this takes lace right where the last chapter left off. so on with the story...  
**

* * *

**High School With Scalpels, Chapter 2: Round Here**

The group of seniors weren't laughing at Alex, he would have been happy to know. Instead they were laughing at one their oldest friends Derek Sheppard trying in vain to give instructions to a pretty blonde haired girl as to where the principals office was. Truth was he couldn't remember so was trying his hardest to bluff his way through it. But the blonde was having none of it.

"So, you that bush right there, next to the other green grass place, ok well take a sharp left there and then head east….." Derek was cut off by the blonde.

"So in other words you have no idea and are just trying to get me lost and embarrassed." said Isobel Stevens, irritation evident in her voice.

"You know what? That's fine because I really don't have time for an asshole like you right now." she said tossing her hair over her shoulder and standing as tall as she could make herself.

Mark Sloan unwrapped the cheerleader from around him and went to rescue his friend from impending embarrassment, or a slap across the face. He glanced over at Addison Montgomery and the two nodded reading each others minds. Addison excused herself from the conversation and joined Mark on their way towards Derek.

"Seriously. The bell hasn't even rung yet and already he has love issues." Addison said with a smirk.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a good year Addie." said Mark who had just caught sight of a pretty brunette heading in the same direction as they were.

"Can we help you with something?" Addison asked sweetly wrapping an arm around Derek's waist as she did so. Mark felt a pang of jealous when he spotted Addison's arm. But he reminded himself that she was only getting their friend out of trouble.

"Yeah actually, you can. Tell your ass of a boyfriend to give me directions or leave me alone." the blond said angrily looking from Derek and then Addison. Not noticing Addison suppress a laugh and the slight gleam of hope in Derek's eyes at someone referring to him as her boyfriend. She stopped when she saw Addison. Her mouth opened slightly. She knew that girl from somewhere. She was a model. Izzie had worked with her during the summer. She shook the shock off her and stepped back slightly. "Look I'm sorry, but I'm late and new. So I really need to know how to get there." she apologised.

Mark stepped forward and smiled as he gave her directions. "oh, and if you see two guys looking kind of lost take them with you, they're new too." he added.

"I'm Mark by the way," he took her hand and was about to kiss it when the bell suddenly rang.

"and now I'm seriously late." said Izzie taking her hand back from Mark and making a run in the direction he had just told her.

The pretty brunette and another followed her quickly.

"I'm Meredith Grey so you know," she said breathlessly as they ran.

"I'm Christina. And that blonde girl is really fast," Christina said with a slight grin as they ran.

Meredith nodded in agreement and couldn't resist a look back at the hot senior who had given the blonde girl directions. He's deffinetly Steamy she said to herself watching as Mark laughed with the tall gorgeous red head and the dreamy bluffing guy.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude you should have seen your face I seriously thought she was going to pound you to the ground, what did you say?" said Mark after stealing one last look of longing at the brunette who had taken off after the blonde.

"I swear I just tried to tell her where Webber's office was!" Derek exclaimed running a hand through his think shiny black hair.

He heard Addison groan suddenly beside him. "Something wrong?" he asked curiously.

"Nope. But I bet Steve wasn't very happy with how I behaved just now," said Addison with a sigh. Mark and Derek exchanged a knowing look before looking up to see Steve Gleeson heading towards them with his slime ball followers. They honestly didn't get what Addie saw in him. He was such a jerk to everyone. Although he always made himself look good in front of the girl he currently had the hots for. Which was unfortunately Addison at that moment. He was incredibly jealous of Addison's friendship with Mark and Derek and flew into a rage whenever he saw them together. Especially with Derek. It was no secret Derek secretly he loved Addison in more than a friendly way after all these years. Addison just hadn't realised it yet. Which was surprising seeing as she was really smart.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Steve bellowed suddenly. He made his way towards them looking at Derek and Mark threateningly.

"I was saving my best friends ass that's what I was doing!" Addison yelled back. She was sick of Steve getting mad at her for good reason. Once he got so mad he. She blocked that thought out of her mind. He said he was sorry and had seemed really sincere but Addison promised herself once more and he was gone.

"I'm late I'll see you later," she told all three guys before turning around and heading away.

"If I ever see you touching my girlfriend again you're going to wish you were dead." he hissed at Derek. He turned and left leaving Mark and Derek holding in their laughter, they both looked at each other and shook their heads. The guy was some piece of work. Derek thought. The sooner Addison broke up with him the better. It meant that he would then have his chance to make a move.

* * *

**Ok so I'm guessing lots of MerDer fans feel like killing me but please don't! just review and rant about how annoying that last line was. As I said before there is no pairings or couples for deffinet yet so bear that in mind. Now off you go and review just to make me smile**

**Lou xxxxx**


	3. IntrosBack To Basics

**Ello!! ok so i know it's been a while for some people, but for me I've been an updating machine! I'e done yet anothet one shot in between these updates so i figure im doing pretty good! lol anyway thanks for the lovely reviews please keep them coming!! or i will hunt u down and make u! ok i won't really but il be nice if u do review! enough of my rambling on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER!!! I own nothing! not even a spork! or a warm blanket...lol ABC and Shonda own all, im just a fan lol **

**Chapter 3: Intros(Back To Basics)**

A breathless Christina Yang and Meredith Grey arrived at a reception desk. The lady behind looked up from her computer. She took in the breathlessness and slightly flustered look of the two. She figured they were part of the new group that had been admitted. She looked at them with distaste. Her own daughter had been passed up for a place and she had a feeling these two had taken that place. The ungrateful brats didn't even have the decency to arrive on time.

"I'll let principal Webber know you're both here." she said through clenched teeth.

Before she had the chance though the door opened and principal Richard Webber stepped out into the secretary's office.

"Ah, Meredith. I'm glad you arrived I was afraid you might have backed out." he said smiling slightly. She looked a lot like her mother. He thought to himself.

Meredith took on the large man standing before her. He looked familiar but she just couldn't place him. His voice. She knew she had heard it before. But where. Maybe was he the reason her mother had been so hell bent on her attending school here. But why. What was the connection. It didn't really matter she thought she would only be here for two weeks and the she would be home free. Free from the restraints of this stuck up school and it's posh students. Except that steamy guy she'd seen earlier. And Christina. She seemed, well not nice exactly, or overly friendly but if Meredith was honest with herself she didn't need an overly friendly outgoing person. She just needed someone. A person. Just for two weeks.

Christina stood up and headed towards the door that Webber was holding open for them. She tugged on Meredith's arm seeing as she was obviously in a state of shock. She looked from Meredith to the principal who hadn't taken his eyes off her since stepping through the overly large dark rich oak door.

"Talk about falling for inappropriate men," she muttered under her breath while stepping through the threshold. Meredith followed still lost in thought.

They took the two empty seats available to them in front of the large desk with a few photos scattered around it. Izzie noticed that the guy who had attempted to give her directions before was in a few, mostly holding trophies. The tall red-haired girl was in a few too. And the steamy guy who had actually helped her. She noticed one of the guys staring intently at all the football memorabilia hanging on the walls of the huge office. She guessed he had an obvious interest in football, but what was the other guy's thing. He seemed sweet. Kind. The kind of guy who would stay up all night holding your hand after you broke up with your boyfriend. She was going to try and get to know everyone. They were all new. They were all starting out together. They would stick together. Through think and thin. She glanced around the room at the four other teenagers.

"So, how about you all introduce yourselves. I'm not going to lie, I'm terrible with names." Principal Webber said laughing nervously. He glanced at the five blank faces looking back at him. He stopped laughing and got back to business.

He pointed towards Meredith.

"Why don't we start with you then?" he said smiling encouragingly.

"Ohm, well. I'm Meredith Grey and I'm seventeen. I just moved here from Boston to live with my mother. Who's a pain in the ass." she said shrugging and trying to act nonchalant.

"Well, that sounds. That sounds great Meredith." said Webber. He saw Christina smirking out of the corner of his eye and turned his stead fast gaze to her.

"And you?" he said, his gaze made Christina slightly nervous. Teachers never made her nervous. Normally it was the other way around.

"My name is Christina Yang. I'm seventeen and my mother, who's also a severe pain in the ass, made me get transferred here. Oh, and I want to be a surgeon. So I need to get into med school and apparently this is the place for me to be if I want that." she said all in one breath. She looked at the principal daring him to challenge what she said. He didn't and she smiled to herself and her achievement. Making people nervous was a specialty of hers. Probably something she should think about if she wanted to be a surgeon. Patient doctor trust is a big thing there, isn't it?

She turned her attention to the guy with the shaggy brown hair. He looked nervous. And slightly nervous. Like a baby dear. Bambi maybe.

"My name is George O'Malley. I'm seventeen and I've lived here in Seattle all my life. My parents, I get along with my mom, wanted me to go to a separate school to my brothers…" he trailed off noticing the slightly amused faces on the people in the room and reminded himself that he wasn't poor little Georgie anymore. He was a strong and powerful. He cleared his throat in what seemed to him like a manly fashion and continued.

"So, so I wouldn't embarrass them by kicking their asses on the football field." he finished hoping to god he sounded confident 'cause he sure as hell didn't feel it.

"My name is Alex. Alex Karev. I'm seventeen and I moved here with my dad and his band a few months ago. I play football too by the way." he said looking George up and down. George's face turned from satisfied to freaked out. He looked like a baby dear caught in headlights or something. Like Bambi. "Yeah, Bambi. That's what he looks like." Alex thought to himself.

The principal nodded. "Nice to see some fresh faces with a keen interest in keeping up our schools sports reputation. I'll make sure you both are introduced to Mark Sloan and Derek Sheppard. Two of our most promising footballers." he said ignoring how worried George was beginning to look.

"I should have gone to San Diego." George mumbled to himself.

"I'm Isobel Stevens. But everyone calls me Izzie. I think you guys should call me Izzie." she glanced up at Webber and tried to remember the notes she'd made just for something like this. "I mean, that is, if you want to. Otherwise Isobel would be fine. Anyway, I live with my mother just outside Seattle and I don't play football, or any sport for that matter but I still have a lot to offer this school and I'm very grateful to be given this opportunity to be here and learn. And I also ramble when I'm nervous," she finished looking up to see the others looking at her confused. Ok so maybe she'd lied a little. School was school but she didn't want to seem ungrateful and me sent back to public school where everyone knew she was just Izzie Stevens the girl who modelled to help her mother pay the bills for their trailer while her dad was out god knows where doing god knows what. That was not going to happen her now. She could prove to everyone just what she could do . Just what she was made of and nothing was going to get on her way. Except maybe the way that Alex guy was looking at her. He was kind of hot. She thought to herself.

"OK then. How about I give you all a quick tour before I head to my meeting and you guys get stuck into your classes." Richard Webber stood up and lead the way towards the door. The five teenagers looked at each other and quickly followed suit. Meredith couldn't stop thinking about why that man was so familiar. How did he know who she was when they were in the reception. She shook her head and decided it didn't matter. She was only to be here for two weeks anyway. It was time to cause some trouble if she planned on sticking to her deadline. It was a shame though. The other four seemed like decent people. That Alex Karev guy looked like he could help her stir up some trouble. When he wasn't busy kissing the steamy guys ass. Or was his name Mark Sloan. No McSteamy was definetly better.

* * *

there we go!! now review! or the sprok people will come! xxxxxx Lou 


	4. Welcome To Our Game

**Ello!! yeah I know, I disappeared off the face of the update planet there for awhile but I'm back!...with a fairly short and odd update but I'm suffering from a severe disease, it's called writers block, and no amount of coffee or chocolate will seem to cure it. Oh well, just keep reviewing!! I've heard that holds special healing powers fingers crossed on with the chapter!! **

**REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!! lol **

**Chapter 4: Welcome To The Game.**

"Each of you has arrived here today hopeful, nervous, excited and eager. A month ago you were all in public schools, wondering what life is like behind the marble gates. Wanting in on the fabulous lifestyles you heard about. But from today on, you are living that life. The next years you spend here as a student will be the best and worst of your life, you will be pushed to the breaking point. Mentally, physically and academically. Look around you. Say hello to your competition." The now nervous teenagers did look around them. They were standing in the middle of the school grounds. A circle of cobbled stone rested beneath their feet. Paths lead out from the circle flanked on either side by perfectly manicured lawns. Three buildings surrounded them, each was tall and broad pained white and reflected the sun making the whole place seem brighter. Each of their eyes settled on the three students walking towards their direction. Webber continued his speech as they drew closer.

"This is you starting line at life. Real life. This is your arena, how well you play, that's up to you." He finished as the three older students arrived beside them. Eight sets of eyes clashed. To look into them there were many emotions to see. Nervousness, hope, lust, longing, fear, happiness, amusement, eagerness. It was time to see which would come out strongest.

The five new teenagers looked the three standing before them up and down. They oozed confidence, and beauty. They were each tall and intimidating. The principal broke the spell of silence they all seemed to be trapped under.

"I would like to introduce each of you to three of our senior class students." He spoke with a sense of pride in his voice.

He gestured towards the dark haired boy with the ever so slightly crooked nose that just added to his dreaminess, and his thick wavy hair that looked a little like Russell Crowe only so much hotter . His smile made the three girls go weak at the knees.

"This is Derek Sheppard. I'm sure you might have heard of him if you had any interest in football these days. " said Richard, it seemed he had a soft spot for these three.

Derek held out a hand and said a hello to each of them flashing the girls his dreamiest of smiles.

"McDreamy then," Meredith thought to herself. Little did she know Izzie, and Christina were thinking the exact same thing. Alex and George saw him as competition. Good luck beating that guy boys.

"We've crossed paths already I believe," said Derek turning on the charm. Addison and Mark tried and failed miserably to suppress their laughter. Derek shot them a look but then smiled to himself at the memory.

"This is Mark Sloan, also one of our football protégés here at Seattle Grace. Once he stops smirking." Richard said shooting each of them a look that said 'mess up my big intimidating speech and be sorry'.

They each immediately stopped and Mark shook each of there hands also. Giving Meredith's an extra little squeeze and flashing her and her only his warmest of smiles. Lucky her.

"Nice to meet all of you," he said, If Derek had chance at charming he wasn't going to miss out on his chance either. Unfortunately before he could get truly dreamy the tall red head stopped him. She stepped in front of Mark and Derek slightly, placing her hands on her hips. She winked at the two and they both grinned back like fools.

"Don't worry about Webber here, he tries the whole intimidating 'this is where you begin real life thing' on everyone." she smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Addison Montgomery by the way." she shook hands with them each.

George and Alex just stared. She gorgeous, but she was also incredibly intimidating. She looked she could smoother you in a hug one minute or slap you face off the next. They both prayed not to have to face the latter side of that any time soon.

Mark and Derek smirked slightly, seeing the effect Addie had on new people was always amusing to them. Now anyway.

Webber cleared his throat suddenly, eager to get the focus back on his on personal tour.

"Yes well, as you can all tell I am a very busy man so to give you all a hand settling in I figured who better to show you the ropes than these three. They've never let me down before. I'm hoping they won't start now." he said looking at the three warningly. He had to admit to himself he did indeed have a soft spot for those three. They showed great potential. He just hoped they could move past the whole teenager part soon and figure out what the hell they were going to use all that potential for.

" I have a meeting to get to, but if there's any trouble or questions this lot can't help you with be sure to make a appointment with me." he smiled reassuringly at the five new students before heading off towards one of the large white buildings nodding a greeting to a few passers by.

The three seniors were now left alone with the five new students who looked like poor dears caught in head lights.

"Welcome to the game." Mark, Addie and Derek said in unison. They each shared a look. It was time to show them how things worked around here. It was their territory and they knew best here.

"Don't worry we're not complete pompous assholes you know," said Derek when he saw Alex's apprehensive look.

"Well, Mark only is when he's hammered enough to forget it," he added, earning him a slap upside the head from Mark.

Addie shook her head at the two. She looked the new kids up and down. She had to say it was starting to look like fun. At first the idea of being followed by five stuck up snobby brats all day had sounded like the worst idea possible. But now she had met them she could tell they were different. Fun even, the anti of everything that existed inside the walls of the school.

_Thank god for that._ She thought to herself.

"So how about we start with a little tour then?" Mark proposed. Glancing around, his focus mainly staying on Meredith. She locked eyes with him and flashed him an irresistible smile of her own. Two can play the steamy game then.

"Anything to keep me out of double history will do fine" Derek said running a hand through his hair. Really anything to keep him out of any class and with Addie and Mark would suit him down to the ground, but he had to keep his parents happy, if that meant showing up to a couple of classes he would at least try. Granted, not very hard, but try none the less.

With that said Mark, Addison and Derek lead the five fresh faced students towards the middle of the three white buildings. A few of the people around them stared at them as they walked.

"Who are they?"

"How come they get to hang around with them?"

"I wish I was that lucky. Derek Sheppard is so dreamy."

Izzie noticed the stares and whispers around the group as they followed obediently.

"What's with all the stares? She hissed at George. He simply shrugged his shoulders and tried not to fall flat on his face in front of all those people. He had never been the most co coordinated of boys.

Mark turned around at hearing this. He grinned at Izzie.

"Get used to it," he said with a smile.

"Your new." Derek said as if that explained everything. His statement was met with five doubtful and curious looks.

"This place, is a living rumour mill. The walls have eyes. And ears too. So be careful." Addison elaborated. Her face softened upon seeing the anxious faces of the five.

"Stick with us, we'll keep you safe. No promises though." Mark finished, he shot Meredith a smile and took her hand. Leading her towards the building.

Addison and Derek shared a look. Every year he picked his girl. And every year that girl went through more crap than anyone else. They just hoped Meredith would make it through.

They made no promises about that. It was up to them. There was only so much they could teach this five. Everything else, was up to them. It was a game. You just had to keep up.

* * *

**hmmmm, yes, that's all. I know way to short but I do plan on making up for it. And! I've finally decided on the 'ships, but I'm not gonna tell you. I like suprises! I hope you do to.**

**One suprise though, that made me almost fall off my chair and brake my neck was that spin of news!! HOLY MOTHER OF...spin off??!! What about addie?? what the hell!? I might actually die if she leaves. Although Kate Walsh should deffinetly have her own show, I'm not so sure it could be GA spin off...Joey anyone?? oh dear...sighs and pull warm blanket over head I need another spork to get through this if she leaves. **

**Ok so afetr you've read(or maybe not) that ridiculous author's note...(i should really consider a blog or something) its time to go and take part in one of my favourite pastimes...REVIEWING!! off you go now...make me smile  
**


	5. What's Goin' Down Prt 1

**I believe it's been what...?? Like 6 years since my last update. Yeah, I know, I suck. But I have been dealing with some seriosu issues and just could not write anything worth letting you folks read. ** **So I'm really sorry about that. But none the less, Here I am. In all my sucky glory. Admit it, you love me anyway, or just lie cos at the moment I just need an ego bust. I'm gonna stop before I go into my really, really, really long ramble about the spin-off. I was pleasantly suprised, and lets just leave it there. **

**Now, Go & Read, Broaden Your Minds, & Then Go REVIEW!! lol**

**High School With Scalpels, Chapter 5: What's Goin' Down Part 1.   
**

* * *

**XxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxX**

Meredith Grey slammed her tray onto the stainless steel table of the cafeteria.

"This is ridiculous." she stated, flopping down onto a chair beside Christina.

They rest of the occupants of the table looked up, wanting an explanation for her sudden outburst. Of course they had learned by now that explanations came few and far between. With Meredith.

"What are you talking about. This is the first time in weeks there's been any food worth eating in this god forsaken brat hole." Alex grumbled, swiping Meredith's cookie off her tray seeing as she was in no mood for eating.

"I'm sorry did you just say brothel?" Izzie asked incredulously. The contents of George's mouth instantly exploded., causing the group at the table to all jump and duck for cover.

"George. Milk. Coming from your nostrils. That's nasty." said Christina as she and Izzie threw a bunch of napkins at him.

Alex shook his head in disgust. "No, I said brat hole. Get your mind out the gutter crack whore." he said shooting Christina a look. She quickly reciprocated with a look the clearly stated, Bite-Me.

Meredith looked between the group and sighed. "No." she began,. "I meant that I've been here for nearly two months already and, and guess what?" the others all shrugged and gave her blank looks. "I'm still here." Meredith said exasperated.

At this the others all groaned and let out noises of disapproval. All two months long the only thing Meredith had considered worth talking or thinking about was the fact that after two months she would be gone and would no longer have to deal with the brat hole they now considered school.

"What was so fantastic about living in Boston anyway?" Izzie asked curiously. For two months all they had heard about was _'how much living in Seattle sucks._' Yet they had still to see a reason why.

"I mean it's hardly like you had boys like that back home." Christina stated, pointing her fork in the direction of a group of seniors. Instantly Meredith felt her cheeks heat up. George and Alex snorted.

"I can't believe you guys are still falling all over them. They're just people. Like you or me." Alex stated, his eyes glanced over to Izzie with a small hint of sadness showing.

The three girls all turned and stared at Alex as if he had suddenly grown wings. To them. They were not just boys. They were Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan. Untouchable. Deliciously gorgeous. They were the reason Meredith and hadn't totally lost her mind so far. Unfortunately they held the same god like status to almost every single female species in the entire school.

"I wonder who they're going to the Halloween Dance with." Izzie mused.

At this Alex's eyes lit up. He was up to something. What, they didn't know yet. But they were sure as hell going to find out.

"Your up to something. Spill." Christina demanded. She did not approve of being clueless to these peoples games. She was always on top. To stay that way she needed to keep her finger on the pulse so to speak.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Alex shrugged. No way was he letting these fools in on the plan. If the others found out he would never get on Sloan's good side. That was all he cared about. Crack Sloan and crack them all. He would do it. Who cared if he left people out on the way. The friends he'd make and the people he'd know when he got to the top would more than make up for what he was leaving behind.

"Your so lying. I know you are. So just spill it or risk death to hormonal teenage girls. And I mean seriously hormonal." Izzie said raising her eyebrows dangerously high.

"I don't know what your talking about. And even if I did, which I don't. What would make you think I'd tell you?" He retorted. He watched their faces and leaned back in his chair with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Because I'm not afraid to do this." said Christina suddenly. She sprang up from her seat and before anyone had a chance to react was nearing the tables a group of seniors were sitting at.

The group looked up upon her arrival.

'_She's either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid.' _Addison Montgomery thought to herself. She smiled at the dark haired girl when she reached the table.

"Hey" she said curiously.

The rest of the people at the table looked up with similar expressions of curiosity. That was most likely because half of the occupants at the table made it their mission to copy and replicate everything Addison Forbes Montgomery said and did. To them the girl could go for shit behind a ditch and still be the epitome of coolness for them. Poor fools. How she stilled managed to be completely down to earth was a testament to the human psyche in itself.

"You guys are planning something. It's something big. Otherwise you wouldn't have told Evil Spawn about it." She got straight to the point.

Addison, Derek and Mark shared looks of silent approval.

"I like you. You don't take crap from anyone. I like it." Mark said nodding in approval. Derek and Addison also nodded in agreement.

"She's in." They said in unison.

Christina looked between the three in utter confusion. She didn't want to be in on anything. She just wanted to one up Karev. Otherwise it was no fun.

"Oh, no. I don't want 'in' on anything. I just wanted to watch him squirm." She explained .

"I like her even more." Addison smiled wickedly.

"Welcome to Hell." Mark and Derek muttered.

Addison promptly reached out and smacked the two upside the head. Both sent her looks of mock hate. She stuck her tongue out at them in retaliation.

"Stop calling me Satan. I prefer to be called 'Ruler Of All That Is Evil'. she smirked.

Before Christina of either of the 'Delicious Twins' as Izzie had taken to calling them, could respond they were interrupted by a stampede across the atrium.

Meredith, George, Izzie and Alex almost collided with the table before all starting to shout and yell at once.

"Shut up!" Addison and Christina yelled at the same time. They both shared looks of mutual respect as the four instantly fell silent.

"Well, children what's the problem?" Christina asked looking them all up and down.

Under the critical eyes of the senior class men the four shifted nervously.

"Izzie has something she wants to tell you." George announced, elbowing Izzie who was standing to his right.

Izzie looked panicked for a second. "Meredith needs to tell you something." She said nudging Meredith to her right.

"Me!?" Meredith exclaimed. She felt her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink when Mark and Derek's eyes looked up at her expectantly. Addison caught the blushing and couldn't help but smile.

"Looks like someone's got a crush." She said in a sing song voice. Meredith's cheeks instantly grew redder. Addison rolled her eyes at the snickers coming from the group of shallow morons behind her.

"I was talking about you airhead." She stated pointing a finger at a peroxide blond who almost choked on her diet coke from the horror associated with getting on Satan's bad side.

"We all know you have the hots for…What was it you called him again?" She asked Christina nodding her head in George's direction.

"Bambi." the three girl mumbled while staring pointedly at their shoes.

"Right. Bambi. Anyway, don't bother acting all high and mighty. We all know you've got dirty in your eyes right now." She said arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"There are no high horses here." Derek informed the five smiling dreamily at them.

"What was it you wanted to tell us Meredith?" Mark asked smiling invitingly up into her big blue-gray eyes.

"Uhm…..A-Alex has a-a secret, that he wouldn't tell us and Cristina decided she'd come over here and figure it out for us. Or prove to Alex that we, that we should know what it is. If, a-ahm… if he's even got one that is. But we figured you would all know something about it because you're the Delic-."

"Meredith!" Izzie exclaimed suddenly cutting her off and forcing her to tear her eyes away from the deep infinite blue of Derek's eyes.

"You're rambling." Christina stated.

"Yeah, I think we got that much." Derek said laughing softly.

'_He's got a great laugh.'_ the female population seemed to swoon in unison.

Addison rolled her eyes at the various sighs that echoed around her. She was used to the reaction her two best friends had on girls. Not that she didn't think they were gorgeous looking, oh no, she quiet fancied them really. She was just better at hiding it. She knew how to hide a lot of things. It was her specialty.

Now lets see if she could share that special talent with those foetuses that Mark and Derek seemed to like so much. If they messed this up, heads would roll. That was just a fact. Satan doesn't make nice with people who mess up her plans.

**XxXXXXXXXXXXXXxX**

* * *

****

**So yeah, I pulled a Shonda and I'm doing a 2 parter, just because I can...other then that I don't have much to say except that I have a 3 day weekend wooooooo and I should get the 2nd part of this up much sooner than this one was. **

**REVIEW please!!...Wheither you hate it or love it I wanna know, So review and make me smile, because the sun's gone in ad I'm hungry and lonely lol. **

**xxxxxxxxL**


End file.
